prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Morticon
Years ago, Morticon, a powerful warrior, lead an army to destroy the magical dimension. Morticon had also set his sights for the human realm. The battle was fierce and five brave and true wizards arrive and defeated Morticon and his army. The bravest wizard of them seal Morticon and his army behind strong gates and sent them to the under world. Years past and an earthquake shook the city of Briarwood. The earthquake had loosen the seal on the gates and the darkness was able to escape. Morticon had Necrolai check out the human realm. Necrolai reported that the human realm was all they had hope for and wanted to be the one to destroy it. Morticon cautioned Necrolai, he did not want to make the same mistake as before. Morticon roused the legion of undead soldiers, the Hidiacs. He also called for Koragg. Koragg arrived and reminded Morticon that he was not the master. Morticon had the Hidiacs began searching for Udonna. The darkness destroy Woodland Village, but did not find Udonna. Koragg returned in triumph to the under world. Koragg now had the snow staff. It was something Morticon wanted very much. Morticon tried to cast a spell on Koragg, making Koragg give the snow staff to him. But Koragg was too powerful. Koragg taunted Morticon, telling him if he was so powerful, why couldn't he escape the pit. Morticon became furious and told Koragg that he was too powerful, but once a spell had been found, watch out. Later, Morticon was stopped by Necrolai. Necrolai told Morticon that he could not trust Koragg. Morticon spitefully told Necrolai, that he couldn't trust her either. Morticon stormed in and told Koragg that he needed him to send out his Hidiacs, which Koragg did. Necrolai stormed into the underworld. Necrolai: Now there are five mystic warriors. Just like the ones who try to trap us down here forever. Koragg: Udonna had to give the mystic powers to someone. Koragg dismiss the new warriors as children. Morticon was not concern as he had a plan. The ground began to tremble and Necrolai asked what it was. Morticon told them it was the same creature, who had dug the pit they were in, the Hydra Worm. Morticon had plans to have the Hydra Worm destroy the surface worm. Necrolai was convinced that Rangers would destroy Hydra Worm. Morticon didn't think the Rangers would be able to, if they were occupied with another monster. Morticon sent Necrolai out to capture the Rangers. Morticon had Koragg summon a spell that would send the hungry Mucor to the surface world. Later, Necrolai reported to Morticon that the Rangers had destroy Mucor and now had Mystic Titan powers. Morticon knew they had to get everything ready before the arrival of the Master. Later, Morticon would learn the Rangers had destroyed Hydra Worm as well. A reddish glow began to emit from a hole in the ground. Morticon called for a chant for the Master and had everyone bow down. Morticon, Koragg, and Necrolai stood at the edge of the hole. They bowed down to the single eye gazing back at them. Morticon was reporting in to Master. Morticon: Yes master. Your wishes are being fulfilled as we speak. Necrolai walked in: Good news. Necrolai was followed by Clawbuster. Necrolai told Morticon that another citizen of Briarwood had been turned into stone. Necrolai added that one by one the citizens were being attacked and soon Briarwood will be filled with stone statues. Koragg walked in and didn't think that was fast enough. Koragg wanted to take the Styxoids and attack. Morticon told Necrolai to continue with her work with Clawbuster. Morticon also gave Koragg permission to attack the Rangers with the Styxoids. Morticon was battling with Koragg. He wanted to be able to go to the surface world, and he wanted it know. As Morticon battled Koragg, he told him he knew he had the magic to release him. Morticon had Koragg backed into a corner. Koragg told him that he didn't have enough power to release him. Morticon told him he needed to get more power, Morticon was tired of staying in the underworld. Later, Koragg battled the Rangers. Koragg cast a spell that took away the Rangers' ability to form the Megazord. Using this power, Koragg cast a spell. Morticon clawed his way to the surface world. He felt triumphant as he finally emerged. Morticon was large and he was ready to take on the Rangers. Morticon started battling the Rangers. He wanted Koragg to join him, but Koragg told him he had done what he was suppose to do. Koragg told Morticon the Master will be pleased. Morticon was pleased as well. Suddenly, Red Ranger cast his own spell on Morticon. Morticon cried out in anger as he was dragged back to the underworld, trapped once more. Morticon was furious. Morticon: I...can't...take...this! How long are we just going to sit here? He swung his sword around and growl. Morticon paced up to Koragg. Morticon: You've got the Rangers' combing power! Koragg: I told you, the power was recaptured by the Red Ranger after the spell was countered. Morticon was not happy and wanted to return to the surface world and he wanted Koragg to start working on it right away. Koragg told Morticon he had more important things to do and left. Necrolai had witness the confrontation. Necrolai walked up to Morticon and told him that Koragg could not be trusted. Necrolai told Morticon that Koragg had the power and wanted to keep it for himself. Morticon growled that Koragg wouldn't dare. Necrolai told him she had saw Koragg keep the power. Morticon was outrage and wanted to teach Koragg a lesson. He gave Necrolai a bow and arrow and told her she knew what to do. Necrolai was thrilled and left. Later, Koragg came storming into the underground and began attacking Morticon. Morticon shock him off. Koragg shouted at Necrolai, how dare you attack Catastros. Necrolai told Koragg that Morticon had made her do it. Koragg walked up to Morticon and started arguing with him. Morticon told Koragg, he knew that he had kept the power to himself. Morticon and Koragg began to battle until the red glow began to surface. Morticon did not want to make the Master angry. Morticon calmed himself down and told Koragg he wanted the power. Koragg told him he can't, Koragg had given the power to a warrior he could trust. Morticon was furious. Necrolai had returned to the pit with only half of a scroll that told the secrets of the Fire Heart. Necrolai pointed out that the Power Rangers had failed as well. Morticon didn't care. He wanted to be the only one to possess the power of the Fire Heart. Necrolai assured Morticon, that she had another plan under way. A plan to attack the Rangers from within. Morticon taunted Koragg when he returned to the pit. Morticon couldn't understand why a powerful wizard walked away from a battle with the Rangers. Koragg told him not to challenge his strength. Koragg told him that the Rangers were weak. When the Rangers were powerful again, and they will be, then he would battle them. Koragg walked away. Morticon: Well done Necrolai. Necrolai: The Pink Ranger is still in my power. Morticon and Necrolai laughed. Morticon: Koragg, are you not pleased with what Necrolai has done? As I see it, she just did you a favor. You should be grateful. Koragg: There is no honor in her ways. Koragg walked away. Morticon was furious. The Styxoids and Hidiacs had failed to retrieve the Fire Heart from the Rangers. The failed Styxoid was tossed down to Morticon by another Styxoid. Morticon destroyed the soulless mutant. It did not satisfied him. Morticon start hollering for Necrolai. Necrolai had failed him as well. Necrolai did not appear. Morticon was with Necrolai and Leelee. Morticon: I must escape this horrible pit! Necrolai: Who could help us? Of course, the Oracle. Morticon: Yes! Bring him to me. Necrolai flew away. Necrolai returned with a man and dropped him into the pit. The man pretended to not know where he was or who Morticon was. Morticon didn't have time for foolish games. He threaten the Oracle by telling him maybe they would question the young girl he had just sold a balloon to. Oracle realized he wasn't fooling anyone and reverted to his true form. Morticon asked Oracle how to escape the pit. Oracle stuck out his arm and held his palm up. An eye appeared in the palm. Oracle looked at the eye and told him the answer was simple, have the Gatekeeper open the gates. Necrolai was excited, with the gates open all of Morticon's army could leave. Morticon was not happy and called Necrolai a fool. Morticon reminded them that the Gatekeeper's life force was spent sealing the gates. Oracle told them there was another Gatekeeper. Morticon wanted to know who it was. Oracle couldn't see who it was, but it was someone close to the Power Rangers. Leelee stepped up and smugly told them she knew who it was, Toby. Necrolai flew away to get Toby. Later, Necrolai returned to the pit with no one. Morticon was furious at Necrolai's failure. Oracle told them that Necrolai did not fail, because Toby was not the Gatekeeper. Leelee gave an embarrassed opps. Oracle told them if that was all, he would leave, and he vanished. Morticon was furious. He tossed Necrolai to the ground. Morticon told Necrolai to return with the Gatekeeper or not to return at all. Later, Morticon sensed the Gatekeeper had been found. He looked into the hole in the pit and could see that the Master was pleased. The gates to the pit had been risen. The giant stone gargoyle that guarded the gates had come to life and was battling the Rangers in their Megazord. The gargoyle tossed the Megazord and it crashed into the gates. This crash cause the gates to weaken. Morticon eagerly started to pry the gates open. Morticon: Hello Rangers. Inside their Megazord, the Rangers were to see Morticon's face peering out. Yellow Ranger: Morticon! Red Ranger: No! Green Ranger: Huh?! Morticon told them thanks to their Megazord he was able to break free. Morticon managed to get out and he was thrilled. Morticon was already in giant size. Morticon was on one side of the Megazord while the Gargoyle was on the other side. Morticon immediately started battling the Rangers. It was an intense battle and soon the Rangers were ejected from their Megazord and landed hard on the ground. The skies filled with dark magic. Morticon urged the gargoyle to destroy it all. Morticon and the gargoyle set about destroying Briarwood. Four of the Rangers formed the dragon while Red Ranger rode into the gates, after battling numerous Styxoids and Hidiacs. The Rangers managed to destroy the gargoyle. Morticon gave them a tougher battle. As the four Titans came battling Morticon, Morticon knocked them down one by one. Soon the four Titans were down on the ground. Morticon was feeling victorious until Red Ranger arrived on the back of Catastros. Red Ranger formed the Centaurs Phoenix Megazord and gave Morticon a powerful blow. The Rangers formed their Titan Megazord once more. Morticon was upset when the gates were sent down below ground once more. The skies also began to clear of black magic. Morticon was not about to give up. The battle continued. Suddenly the life force energy of the White Ranger appeared and stood beside the Megazord. Together they delivered a powerful blow to Morticon. It was too much for Morticon and his life force ended. Category:Monster Category:Mythical Creature Monster Category:Mythic Creature Monster